Nova Hedum
by I'll Break Your Heart
Summary: To Lyra, the only thing more interesting than the rumored school pervert was the red haired boy that sat in her class. "I swear Kris it wasn't me!" "Likely story you pervert!" Was he really interesting? Or was he just another person to be suspicious of?


**Soulsilvershipping. Because I love them. And you…the readers**

"Ow! Ow! Ow~! I swear Kris it wasn't me!"

Whatever Gold said was being disregarded as his dark haired pigtailed friend (or at this moment, enemy) kept on hitting him with a textbook.

"It wasn't me!" the boy tried to reason again. He was only met with the stern gaze of his…"friend."

"You…. you pervert!" was all Kris said (or more correctly yelled) before starting again to hit him with her math textbook. The boy pleaded his innocence, but this was promptly ignored with each _thwack._

Lyra watched them, then moved her gaze to the window next to her.

Right, the pervert incidents. She had forgotten about it till now.

There had been a rumor going on ever since Lyra transferred to her new school that a campus peeping tom was snapping pictures of the girls changing. Since it was only a rumor, the school itself didn't pay much attention to it. But its students did. Girls had taken precaution when changing now, preferring to change in the bathroom rather than the locker rooms.

As strange as the "couple" in the corner were ("I swear it wasn't me Kris!" "Likely story you pervert!") Lyra knew that Gold wasn't the peeping tom. Sure he was a major playboy (or at least acted like one) and did make one too many complements about girls (which usually ended in him being slammed by Kris' textbook) but he wouldn't go so far as the go out and take pictures of girls changing.

No, as much as Kris berated him, Lyra's instincts told her that Gold wasn't the one. Rather than that….

"Stop trying to kill Gold Kris. I was with him all of fourth period and didn't see him step near the girls locker room."

"See! I told you Kris! I told-Ow! What was that for?!"

Lyra glanced at the duo making the noise, then at the red headed boy who had joined them and just spoken. Their eyes locked for a split second before she turned away, her cheeks feeling warm.

Rather than that, _that _boy seemed more suspicious.

XXXXXX

"Ehh?! Lyra you're so brave!"

Brave? She was brave? All she was doing was changing.

"Aren't you worried about the…the…" the blonde haired girl who was talking to her leaned in and whispered, "pervert?"

Lyra just smiled.

"I just won't change near the window." She replied. Her acquaintance frowned.

"But-"

"I'll be fine senpai." Lyra said. "You worry too much."

With that, she turned around and left.

"Wai-Oof! What?!"

"Yellow! I finally found you~! Green's being mean to me again!"

"B-Blue?"

Lyra let out a small smile as she walked into the changing room. Everyone at her new school seemed so nice. So talkative.

She sighed as she undid her school tie.

She wished she could be as talkative as them.

XXXXXX

It wasn't that Lyra was shy. She wasn't scared, or nervous, or even embarrassed. Her classmates weren't being mean to her and she herself wasn't a mean person. No, it wasn't that. It was just that…. she had a hard time speaking up. Her transfer to her new school had been during the time when all the "groups" had formed. She felt awkward just listening to the different discussions, let alone joining in on them. All their memories, their adventures, even their jokes were foreign to her. She couldn't relate to them. Everything about their friendships seemed so perfect that Lyra didn't want to interfere with them.

So, she was alone. At her new school, in a new city, in a new life.

She was the loner new kid.

XXXXXXX

"Okay class!" the loud voice of the gym teacher boomed, his stern gaze (which was said to cause freshmen to quiver and even pass out) brushing over the entire class. "As you know today we are going to play dodge ball!" A collective groan emerged from the class. Lyra shuffled her feet. Dodge ball. She'd get out right away and spend the rest of the class sitting in the "out" section reading her book. After all, she was so silent that she could probably-

"Or at least we _were_ going to play dodge ball," the class instantly stopped groaning, Lyra blinked. What did he just say?

"But thanks to a _certain_ vice principle who thinks you should all grow up with some amount of grace," the gym teacher grimaced as he said the next words, very quickly yet loudly. "Today our VP will be teaching you...ballroom dancing." And then even softer the gym teacher said, "Get a partner."

It took the students a second to decipher his words. A huge sigh of relief was then released. In Lyra's case though, a huge sigh was released.

Ballroom dancing. Great. It basically required her staying.

"Isn't it great! We get to dance instead of play dodge ball!" Most of the girls seemed happy with this setup and some guys were also pleased. Dodge ball supervised under that gym teacher was rumored to be as close to hell on earth as one could get.

As the others around her expressed gratitude, Lyra began to silently count the students around her. One, two…thirteen. Thirteen including herself. She smiled. If she played her cards right her dreams of slipping away was still a possibility. Silently, she hung back until she saw every had taken a partner before walking up to the vice principle.

"Is something wrong?" he asked as she made her way up to him. She nodded.

"I don't have a dance partner." The VP's eyes widened.

"What! That's terrible! I would be your dance partner but I have to teach the class so-"

"It's fine." Lyra answered, slowly edging her way towards the door. "I'll just-"

The door she was edging to slammed open, almost hitting Lyra in the back of her head. She spun around, confused.

"Thank goodness!" The vice president exclaimed. He ran over and practically shoved the person who had just come in into Lyra.

"Now everyone has a dance partner!"

Lyra inwardly groaned.

Of course she'd get stuck with _that_ boy and of course _that _boy would choose that day to come in late. She mentally said good-bye to her alone time with a book as she was forced to dance with Silver.

XXXXX

"Your Lyra, right?"

Lyra blinked. She had exited the girl's locker room only to find Kris outside waiting.

"Yeah," she said, wondering whom Kris had been waiting for. While she was changing, she didn't see anyone else in there.

"You're pretty brave y'know."

"…W-what?" Lyra said. Herself? Brave?

"Yeah, most of the girls are changing in bathrooms ever since the 'pervert' scare." Kris answered.

Oh. That was it.

"Of course there are some who still change in the locker room but-"

"I just find it more convenient to change in there." Lyra said, cutting Kris off. She flashed her a quick smile before walking off. She couldn't help but feel a little surprised. As nice as Kris was, this was the first time she had approached Lyra to start a conversation. Sure, they were in the same class together, but they were on opposite sides of the room (Lyra sat by the window in the second row and Kris sat in the first row by the door.) Not to mention that Kris always seemed to be surrounded by her friends….

"Wait!" A voice broke through Lyra's thoughts, causing her to stop and turn around. Kris fidgeted a little before giving her a smile.

"Would you like to have lunch with us?"

Lyra blinked.

H-huh?

XXXXXX

"Hey! You're that silent cutie who's in our class!"

The loud statement was made by Gold as she and Kris walked through the doorway onto the school roof. Ten seconds later, Gold was clutching his head in his hands.

"Ow Kris! Didn't you hit me enough today?"

"Not nearly enough." Kris answered. She turned from the writhing-in-pain boy to face Lyra.

"I believe you know all of us right?" Lyra nodded. The "us" lunch group consisted of just Gold and Kris. For two people who argued a lot, they sure were together a lot.

"Good! No need for introductions then!" Kris plopped down and opened her bento. Gold glanced over at it and whistled.

"Your cooking sure came along way from just a box full of burnt rice."

"Shut up! Unlike one idiot, I actually know how to do housework."

"This coming from the girl who called me at three A.M. to ask me whether how to make a baby stop crying."

T-that's different!"

"How?"

"It just is!"

They must've argued a lot like this before Lyra realized because even though she was yelling, Kris was also finding time in the conversation to eat her food. A small smile came on to Lyra's face. It must be nice to be able to hold up a conversation, even if it was filled with arguments. It must be nice to be able to talk so freely and-

"Are you going to sit down or what?"

Lyra blinked. Rather than coming from in front of her, the question asked came from _behind_ her. She looked back.

"Oh….uh…"

Of all people, she hadn't expected _him_ to show up.

"Hey Silver! What took you so long?"

Then again, Lyra reflected, maybe she should have. Silver was part of Kris and Gold's "group" after all.

The two sitting down greeted the red head enthusiastically. He answered them by shrugging.

"The teacher made me stay behind. He was going on about how I almost let a poor, young lady dance by herself. But…" he said, glancing at Lyra. "Even if I didn't show up, it wouldn't have made more of a difference." Lyra blinked.

Had she just been…insulted? It was hard to tell with the calm look on Silver's face.

_"He'd be great at poker."_ She thought to herself as Silver brushed past her and sat down. With all the members present, the trio began making small talk and eating lunch. Lyra could only stand awkwardly. She shifted from foot to foot, slightly edging herself closer and closer to the door. Maybe eating lunch with them wasn't the best idea after all-

"Stop standing there and staring. It's weird." She stopped her fidgeting. Silver's eyes were on her, and although his mouth was closed she knew it was he who had just spoken.

"Yeah Lyra! Come join us!" Gold said, bits of rice sticking to his face.

A surprised look passed by Lyra's face. Before even realizing what she was doing she asked,

"Is it okay?"

The trio stopped their small talking and looked at her. Cheeks growing red, Lyra took a step back. "I-I mean," she began.

"What are you talking about? I invited you here so of course it's okay!" Kris said. She then chuckled a little.

"Yeah. You don't need to be so formal Lyra-chan." Gold said, checking to make sure Kris wasn't looking at him before winking at Lyra.

"….."

Lyra couldn't help but glance over at Silver. She was caught off guard at how intently he was staring at her. Sure, his body looked relaxed, but his eyes…

"As long as you don't step on my foot." Was all he said before returning to his lunch.

Lyra looked down at her bento box. She thought about the three sitting in front of her…

And then thought about her desk where she usually ate lunch. Her lonely, lonely desk. Taking a shaky breath, she nodded.

"Okay." She said.

XXXXXXXX

Eating lunch, chatting with the trio, this soon became the norm for Lyra. It surprised her, but she welcomed it quickly. Her fear of being unable to talk, unable to relate to their stories, soon vanished as she got more and more comfortable with them. In the beginning, her heart was beating so fast that she was worried that they might hear it. But soon, she found herself talking and joking around too. She found out that Kris liked the same classes and literature as she did, and that she and Gold had similar interests in manga and anime.

It was nice to have friends to eat with and hang out with. Friends. She always thought they would be impossible for her to make, but here she was with three of them.

Yes. All three of them.

As strange as it was, the more she got to know Silver, the more she realized that she had been wrong. Sure, he seemed strange to someone who didn't know him, but to the people who did know him, he was…. Very sweet. Quiet and kind, yet could hold out in an argument with Gold. She learned that his grades were a little above average and he was good at sports, but he wasn't on any sports teams. He claimed he didn't want to be, yet Lyra noticed that the sports teams met to have practice during the lunch hour.

Silver wasn't on a team so he could be with his friends.

XXXXXXXX

"Where are-?"

"The teacher caught Gold flirting with a student and Kris has to help out with the health committee."

"Oh…but if it's just flirting then-"

"The student was the teacher's daughter."

"Oh."

It was just Lyra and Silver today. Somehow, they had found themselves in this predicament.

"It's nice though." Silver suddenly said.

"Hm?"

"I hardly ever talk to you outside of lunch hours."

"Oh…um…"

"You don't talk much…do you?" Lyra blinked. Pouting a little she muttered,

"You're one to talk Silver."

"No I just mean," he brushed a hand through his hair. "You should…. talk more…I guess."

A puzzled look came over Lyra's face. "Why?"

"It's just that…you always have something interesting to say and…I guess…I like it when you talk to me."

"R-really?"

"Yeah. I mean…. I'd rather hear your voice than Gold's annoying one."

"Oh."

In a strange way, Lyra felt happy. "I like it when you talk too Silver."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"….."

"….."

"Um!" the two said at the same time. Another pause.

"You go first."

"N-no you can."

"Well….um…Lyra….I-I…"

"What?"

Silver looked down at his bento box, not making eye contact with her. "There's this ramen place…near my house…You're still new around here and…and the ramen is really good so…" Silver's voice trailed off.

"So?" Lyra couldn't help but ask.

"So...would you like to go with-"

Before Silver could finish his sentence, the door to the roof burst open.

"I told you Gold! I told you but-!"

"Yeesh Kris! Give it a rest! I just- whoa!"

Gold, who had been facing Kris and walking backwards, stumbled over one of the floor's tiles. A quick yell from Gold and he came crashing down-

His drink spilling all over Lyra's white shirt.

She sat there wide eye as a brown chocolate milk stain stuck to her skin through her blouse.

"What the-! Lyra I'm sorry." Gold said, scrambling up and apologizing. Silver glared at him.

"Idiot. Watch where you're going." He said, offering Lyra a napkin. She took it muttering her thanks.

"Yeah Gold!" Kris added, her arms crossed.

"Come on you two, I said I was sorry! I said- Ow, ow! Kris! Not the hair!"

Despite her current situation (she could feel the sticky liquid sticking to her chest), Lyra couldn't help keeping back a laugh as she watched Gold and Kris' antics.

"They really are the idiot couple huh?" Silver whispered to her, reaching over to hand her another napkin. She caught his eyes and felt her face become a little warmer. Unable to think of any words, she nodded.

"Ow! Ow! Sorry! Lyra! I'm so sorry! Ow! Ow! Oh come one Kris! Stop it already!" A small chuckle slipped out of Lyra.

"Kris stop strangling Gold, it was an accident." Lyra smiled. She stood up, crumpling the napkins in her hand.

"I'll just go change into a clean shirt. Problem solved." Gold rolled his head to the side and winked at her.

"Do you want help with that?" He asked teasingly.

_THWACK!_

"!"

Amazingly, it wasn't Kris who hit him on the head this time.

It was Silver.

"…. Sorry, my hand slipped." Silver said coolly, even though he was a good two feet away from Gold and had to lean over to whack him on the head.

The roof became eerily quiet. Gold and Kris stared at Silver, but his eyes were elsewhere.

"Did Silver just…" Kris began.

"Do what I think he did?" Gold finished.

A slight blush came across Silver's face. He glanced up at Lyra, and then looked away again. Lyra herself could feel her face heating up.

"Well…I'm just going to go." She said, backing away. As she hurried down the steps, a new thought popped into her mind.

Maybe Silver wouldn't be as good at poker as she thought.

XXXXXX

Her cheeks still felt hot, yet there was a stupid grin was on her face.

How could something so simple as Silver doing…. what ever he just did make her feel so…happy?

Was it because it was obvious that it wasn't just a hand slip? Was he looking out for her then?

She giggled a little remembering Silver's flustered face. She had never seen that kind of expression when she had first seen him with Kris and Gold. Knowing that she was the one who had caused that kind of expression made her feel…. special. Like she saw a different side of Silver that was for her eyes only.

She opened her gym locker and unbuttoned her blouse, humming slightly. She was positive that the stupid grin was still on her face. It was right after she removed her blouse that she saw it.

A camera, poking through the blinds of a very open window, pointed straight at her.

She stared down at it when,

_SNAP!_

XXXXXXXX

Silver had been standing in front of the vending machines when he heard a female scream and someone run past him, pushing him aside.

He had gone from the roof to the grounds after a teasing Gold ("You like her don't you!" "Shut up!" "Silver and Lyra sitting in a tree…") somehow managed to spill his own drink. Luckily Silver didn't get wet, but now his apple juice was now spilled on the roof tiles. He was just about to insert his cash into the vending machine when the guy had rounded a corner and rudely shoved him.

"Hey!" he yelled after the guy. The guy didn't even stop to look back. He was running towards the back forest of the school campus.

Silver muttered under his breath a small curse before stopping himself. A thought had just crossed his mind.

Why was that guy running into the forest? The forest was there as a kind of "look but don't enter" place. Why would he-?

Wait.

_Where_ had that guy been running from?

XXXXXX

The second after Lyra screamed, she knew she had made a mistake. As quickly as she had seen it the camera disappeared. Vanished. Rushing to the window, she watched as the peeping tom raced across the field.

Grabbing her shirt and putting it on, she pushed the blinds aside and jumped out. She could see the guy running towards the back forest. She narrowed her eyes,

And she bolted after him.

For the first time since she entered her new school, Lyra realized that she wasn't just doing something for herself. It was his fault that all the girls were scared shitless. It was his fault that none of them could get a moment to themselves without worrying if their photos were already half way around campus.

This guy wasn't going to screw with any more girls. This guy was going to be put to justice. This guy-

Lyra gasped as she was yanked by her arm and pulled back. She whipped her head around.

"Silver?" She asked, confused. He was staring wide-eyed down at her. Quickly though, he looked away and muttered,

"What the hell are you doing?"

Lyra's response was immediate. "Chasing the pervert!" The second after she said those words, Silver's head snapped back and locked with her eyes.

"What?" he asked. A mixture of confusion and shock crossed his face. Lyra felt herself nodding.

"I was changing and I looked up...and…and there was a camera so I-"

Silver's hands gripped her shoulders suddenly. "You were the one who screamed." He said, realization flooding into his voice. Silver was trying to appear calm, but the shaking Lyra could feel through his hands said otherwise. She nodded again.

"Yeah. He got a photo so I-"

"He what!?" Silver said, a little louder. The grip on her shoulders tightened and Lyra could practically feel the panic emanating from Silver.

"Got a picture…" Lyra said sheepishly. "I was changing and, my locker is near the window and I forgot to move away from it and the camera was just…"

Without saying anything, Silver embraced Lyra. It was only for a split second before he pushed her away and sprinted after the guy.

But a blush was already plastered on Lyra's cheeks.

XXXXXXX

Silver quickly slowed down to a walk the moment he entered the forest. Silently, he made his way inwards keeping his eyes peeled for anything that resembled a person.

"Yes! Another good one for the album!"

His head turned towards the direction of the voice and the next thing he knew he was sprinting, sprinting towards the voice and-

"What the fu-!"

He grabbed the guy by his collar and pulled, hard. The camera dropped from the guy's hand.

The forest went silent.

"You," Silver said, his tone low and dangerous. "What the hell do you think your doing?"

The blood drained from the guy's face and he began stuttering. "W-well I-I..um.."

Silver pushed the guy away. Legs wobbly, the guy fell to the forest ground. Before he could recover, Silver picked up the camera.

"W-wait!" The guy said. Silver's eyes widened. There, on the screen of the camera…

Was Lyra…In just her bra.

Silver instantly blushed. Embarrassment was the first emotional he felt seeing Lyra, wearing her white bra, facing towards the camera. Then, he noticed Lyra's expression reflected in the camera. And he noticed the expression of shock and horror on her face.

That's when Silver got mad.

XXXXXX

When Lyra heard the girlish scream coming from inside the forest, she immediately bolted in. Following the sound, she managed to find and catch up to Silver. She blinked in confusion at what she saw. Silver was on top of a guy, his left fist raised and shaking.

"P-please don't!" the guy yelled, covering his face. Lyra gasped.

"How dare you!" Silver said back, his voice cold as ice. "I should just end your pathetic life-"

"Silver!" she said, rushing to him. She grasped at his arm. "Stop, you're scaring him!" she said, trying to pull him away. He whipped his head around and for a split second Lyra saw the anger and rage that was drawn onto his face.

"Wha-! Lyra I-" As soon as he turned a registered who it was, Silver did something that Lyra utterly and completely surprised her. He blushed a deep, dark shade of red. Making eye contact with Lyra, he quickly looked away. She could feel the tension rushing out of his raised arm, relaxing it.

Still holding onto him, Lyra somehow managed to weakly pull him off the guy. She stood there, clutching his arm. Silver still wouldn't look at her and was instead choosing to look at the ground.

"Silver?" Lyra asked. Her voice seemed to shock him back to his senses and he hastily pulled his arm out of hers.

"S-sorry I just…." Silver muttered, still refusing to look at her.

There was a silence between them. Lyra looked at Silver and Silver continued to stare down at the ground. It was only a snap of a twig that brought their attention to-

"You." Silver said bluntly. He walked and stared down and the guy (who had been trying to crawl away, unsuccessfully.)

"Where the hell do you think your going?" Silver asked menacingly.

The guy's panicked expression replaced whatever hopeful-chance-of-escaping expression he just had on. He mumbled incoherent words before his eyes went to Lyra.

"Lyra! Help me!" He called out suddenly. Lyra blinked. Was he calling out to her? Why? Confused, she took a step back.

"W-what?" she whispered, voice shaking. The guy though, kept his eyes fixated on her.

"This guy was taking pictures of you in your white bra!" the guy yelled. Lyra instantly blushed. "He was taking them because he's some kind of pervert! Quick! Go tell the teachers! Go tell them that-!"

A loud _thud_ sound echoed through the forest and with a loud groan, the guy shut up.

"…Sorry." Was all Silver said, lowering his fist, "I know you didn't want me to hit him but…. damn it he was asking for it…" He turned around guilty and walked towards Lyra. Without looking at her, he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a camera. Handing it to her he said,

"He was using that to take pictures of you…" Silver then looked up and stared right into her eyes, "only you…"

Lyra couldn't help but gasp. Had she just heard…what she thought she heard? Her line of sight slipped to the camera in Silver's hand.

"Just…me?" she asked. Silver nodded.

"When I was about to pound him the first time…. he told me he was just taking pictures of you and how," Silver's opposite fist tightened, "how it was okay because he was just having a little 'fun' with the new girl." His voice was hard and laced with disgust.

"Oh…" was Lyra could say. She glanced down at the camera. It was red, noticeable yet small. Were there really pictures of just her in its digital memory? Nervously, she switched it on and pressed the button marked "album."

She gasped. All the photos were of her. She flipped through them, eyes wide. Walking to classes, studying in classes, playing in gym, and worst of all, changing. Her face burned as she came to a section of the album dedicated to her time spent in the locker room. There were at least five or six photos of her in nothing but underwear. She gasped, covering her mouth with her hand in shock.

It was as if something had just hit her. Hard and forceful. She felt herself slump to the ground.

"L-Lyra?" Silver asked, reaching down towards.

"D-don't look please!" she said, horrified. Realizing that Silver was still there, Lyra quickly covered the camera with her hands. She felt violated; a gross and horrible feeling was climbing up her skin, causing goose bumps to appear.

"P-please…don't…" she muttered, her cheeks red.

Silver was silent, his hand outstretched. Finally he rested it on her shoulders. Kneeling down on the ground, he pulled her into an embrace.

"I-I'm sorry," Silver said, tightening his grip around her. "I didn't mean to but…. I saw one of them..." A small gasp emanated from Lyra but Silver kept his arms around her. He pressed into her, "I'm so, so sorry Lyra." He muttered, stroking her back comfortingly.

Embarrassed, Humiliated. Some part of Lyra felt this. But right now, being held in Silver's arms…

She felt safe and protected. Silver was protecting her.

Shakily, Lyra raised her own arms and returned the embrace.

"I-it's okay Silver…" she muttered. "It was an accident…I-I….believe….you…"

And she did. She really, truly did.

XXXXXXX

"So they finally caught the pervert huh?" Kris said. The four of them were walking out of school later that day. Gold was walking backwards (again), directly facing Kris while Silver and Lyra walked right behind her.

"Told you it wasn't me Kris!" Gold said, grinning ear to ear.

"Watch it Gold," Kris said, glaring at the teen. She then sighed.

"It's a good thing they finally caught him though," she turned her head back to Lyra. "Now we can finally get ready for gym in peace right?" Lyra nodded.

"Yeah, it's a good thing." She answered. Kris winked at her.

"Still," she said, facing forward again, "it sure was surprising and all, when he suddenly came and confessed to his crimes. Heck, I couldn't believe it when I first heard it. But then again," Kris said stretching, "I guess someone just slapped some sense into him or something and made him really regret his life choices." Lyra heard a small snort come from Silver. The group stopped at a street intersection.

"Well, Serious Girl and I are headed this way okay?" Gold said, earning another glare from Kris. "See you guys tomorrow," he said waving. Kris followed in suit, yelling out her own good byes before turning to follow Gold. The two of them walked away…

Leaving just Lyra and Silver.

"…."

"…"

The two stood there awkwardly. Every time one wanted to speak, they'd look at the other, blush, and then avert their gaze.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Finally (unable to stand the silence any more), Lyra spoke.

"Thank you…Silver." She said, staring down at her hands (definitely not looking at Silver.) "Thanks for…handling everything well and for…deleting those pictures…"

Silver brushed a hand through his hair and sighed.

"Yeah…Well…. I'm sorry I couldn't delete them all…I mean…there needed to be some so the principle would have evidence…."

"But you deleted all of…of _those_ pictures so…thank you."

Hands shaking, Lyra slowly reached over a grasped one of Silver's. "You really did save me there." She said.

She felt Silver's hand close around hers. "I'm just glad that he's not going to bother you anymore and-"

_Grrr_

Silver was cut off from by a small growling voice and an "eep!" sound that came from Lyra. He looked at her and saw that her face had slightly colored. He couldn't help but smile.

"Hungry?" he asked. Lyra nodded.

"I didn't eat much of lunch…remember?"

"Oh…right…well then," Silver said, tentatively pulling her closer to him. He paused to see if Lyra was uncomfortable. When she made no move to push him away, he continued, "Why don't we... go get some ramen?" He waited, unsure of what she would say. After waiting a few moments (with no response from Lyra) Silver quickly added, "Unless you don't want to then-"

"No Silver," Lyra answered. She took a deep breath and she looked at him. Smiling she said, "I'd love to have ramen with you."

Silver's smile widened, just a little bit, so that now it looked like a real smile. A kind, soft smile that made Lyra's heart beat faster. The adrenalin from it must've gone a little to her head because before she knew it, her lips were on his cheek. Pulling back quickly, her face hot, she muttered some form of apology before realizing the grip around her hand had tightened reassuringly. She looked up again and saw a blush on Silver's cheeks. A blush that made her feel happy. Together they turned and walked down the street, hand in hand.

**I'm sorry about lack of writing. I know, I know. I have to get my act together! GRRRRRR! There! I'm all fired up now!**

**I hope you all enjoyed this! And I will see you next time!**


End file.
